Sid&Cassie
by villaapaz
Summary: Final que me hubiera gustado ver de la historia entre Sid y Cassie, personajes de Skins. Se que hay cosas que editar...es lo primero que se me vino a la mente, es mi primer Fanfic : Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.


Sid&Cassie

Buscaba y buscaba, sin encontrar nada que me pudiera ayudar a encontrar aquella niña rubia, delgada y que dice siempre **"OH WOW"** (como me dijo Tony), le preguntaba a quien se paseaba por las calles de la desconocida (para mi) ciudad de Nueva York. Me comenzé a desesperar y a cuestionar sobre qué haría en aquella ciudad si no la encontraba, si no veía más a… Cassie, y entonces venía lo peor…las estúpidas preguntas que mi cabeza se hacía… ¿y si le había pasado algo?, o si ya no me quería y simplemente escapaba de mi, por algo no me escribió su dirección en la postal que me mandó a Bristol, ¿y si encontró a otro tipo menos estúpido que yo y que la hace más feliz?, en ese momento mi cabeza comenzó a llenarse de demasiadas preguntas que no podía responder y que me estaban angustiando, entonces fue cuando ya me había dado por vencido, o por lo menos por ese día , cuando por esas casualidades de la vida, estaba parado al costado de un café, por el cual al mirar a través del vidrio hacia su interior distinguí a una niña que vestía como lo hacía Cassie, trabajaba ahí, lo saqué como conclusión ya que llevaba una bandeja en la mano con dirección a una mesa donde estaba sentada una pareja de ancianos, creo que era obvio. Algo me decía que podía ser ella, no sé si era la manera extraña en que latía mi corazón, (cosa que sentía solo cuando la veía o cuando lo hacíamos, **DIOS** **cómo la extraño!**... aunque no ha pasado mucho desde que no la veo, no tanto como cuando se fue a Escocia, pero era como que en cierta forma volvía a esa época, cuando estuve lejos de ella por más de seis meses, ya no podría resistir lo mismo) o si eran solo mis ganas de verla las que me hacían pensar que existía la posibilidad de que fuera ella. Sólo la veía de espalda, por lo que tenía que entrar para asegurarme si era o no.

Me armé de valor, cosa que de alguna manera se me es difícil de hacer casi en todas las situaciones, decidí entrar, apostando **TODO** por que aquella joven rubia que me daba la espalda fuera Cassie, abrí la puerta y caminé en dirección a ella, con ansias de que por alguna vez en la vida la suerte estuviera de mi lado, entonces llegué donde se encontraba aquel frágil y delgado cuerpo que estaba depositando las cosas que llevaba la bandeja en la mesa de los ancianos… y me detuve. Estaba muy nervioso, mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar, ¡Necesitaba que fuera ella!, necesitaba sentir sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus sensacionales besos, **Dios! Como la necesitaba**. La chica volteó…y **SI!** era ella!, era **Cassie Ainsworth! MI CHICA!** Con la cual perdí la virginidad y de la cual me sentía…enamorado, o algo más que eso, si esque hay algo más. Ella me miró **"algo"** sorprendida, y digo algo, porque parecía como que hubiera sabido que la iba a ir a buscar, o como si estaba esperándolo, me llamó la atención una moneda dorada que tenía apretada al interior de su mano derecha, pero le resté importancia y simplemente la abrazé. Necesitaba sentir sus delgados y finos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y sentir aquel delicado y suave olor que la caracterizaba. Seguíamos abrazados y me dijo al oído- Sid, algo me decía que nos volveríamos a ver… estaba esperando esto…creo que HOY la suerte ha estado de nuestro lado- sacó sus brazos que recorrían mi cuerpo y tomó mis manos, entrelazando nuestros dedos, cosa que hacía que se vinieran a mi mente inmediatamente dos momentos vividos anteriormente con ella, el primero, cuando nos conocimos y estábamos en la cama elástica acostados uno al lado del otro y nos tomamos las manos del mismo modo que lo estábamos haciendo ahora, y el segundo, cuando la encontré en aquella banca, (que al sentarte en ella tienes una vista de todo Bristol) nos tomamos de las manos y comenzó nuestra historia, antes que se fuera a Escocia. Con las manos entrelazadas Cassie inclinó su rostro hacia el mío y nos besamos. No nos detuvimos en un par de minutos y cuando lo hicimos ella se separó de mi para deleitarme con su hermosa sonrisa que no para de gustarme y me dijo- Acabo de terminar mi turno, así que me despediré y nos vamos-le indiqué que fuera y la esperé a la salida del café, luego de cinco minutos llegó ella, tomó mi mano y me dijo- ¿Me amarás por siempre?- yo contesté- Si Cassie, y espero que no me abandones más- sonreímos, y añadí- y tú Cassie?, ¿Me amarás por siempre?- ella sonrió y contestó- Para siempre-yo sonreí y le dije-¿En serio?- y me dijo- Si Sid, y eso ya no es un problema-me beso la mejilla y comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Nueva York, tomados de las manos, esperando que la suerte y el amor estén de nuestro lado. Otra vez.

SKINS.


End file.
